


Words Spoken

by AU_Queen



Category: RWBY
Genre: But not quite, Drabble, Other characters mentioned - Freeform, Words, implied bumbleby, soulmark-like identifying tattoos, words from those we love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 13:10:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12190596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AU_Queen/pseuds/AU_Queen
Summary: Everyone had words tattooed across their bodies in different colours. It happened naturally, the first words your loved ones would speak to you appearing on your skin like ink.





	Words Spoken

Everyone had words tattooed across their bodies in different colours. It happened naturally, the first words your loved ones would speak to you appearing on your skin like ink. None of them were from the same person and none of them had the same shade, with the exception of one's life partner. But a life partner's words only appeared at the moment of realization, often in the form of a love confession.

Her first words came at her birth. Everyone's do. Written in a burnt gold, almost orange across her chubby left forearm the words had appeared the moment she was held. "My beautiful sun dragon." Words echoing the love her father would always hold. The words her mother spoke never appeared.

New words appeared a few years later, spoken by who would be a new mom. ""Hello there, little one." They were pink with roses gathered around them, resting over her left ankle.

A single word came next. Her name, but broken and simplified. It was common for older siblings, though. "Yan." Swirled on her left wrist, red letters with tiny rose petals fluttering around them.

She wasn't sure when the word appeared, the letters a pale yellow and shaky above her right rib cage. "Ladies~" It had to of been when the scraggly haired boy had approached her and her sis in the big auditorium filled with people. Her mind was elsewhere at the time, and she hadn't really payed him much mind then.

The next word was short, just a name, swirled in black calligraphy across her right thigh. "Blake." It appeared her first night at Beacon, when she had dragged her little sis to talk to a girl lit by candlelight. A few days later they would meet in the trees of Forever Fall. From there they would become teammates and fast friends.

It was the same night, when the other new words appeared. Angry white ones laced along her stomach. "She's a hazard to my health!" The words were spoken in a tired huff and the tiny girl had her fists clenched as she looked directly into her eyes.

Words on her right hand made her laugh. "Hello again!" They reminded her so well of their owner, an almost orange red script that flowed like metal. Two other words had come with that one. "Nora!", located on her right forearm in a cheery dark pink and "Hi." just above it in a forest green.

Like words from a scroll, a new one had written itself on her back in an electric green. "Salutations." It had happened after her team had run into an unusual girl with freckles spotting her face and bright green eyes.

Sad words, the black calligraphy dripped like tears down her left thigh. "Go... please." They were gasped, barely audible as a hand was flung toward her in a pleading motion. Asking, _begging_ her to run. But she couldn't run, not when the girl's life was in danger. Even if it would mean losing her own.  
She hadn't lost her life that day, but she had lost her right arm at the elbow. Eventually she had put on a new arm, but it never felt quite right. Not until she had painted it, doing her best to duplicate the words she had lost.


End file.
